justdancefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Louie Louie
(DLC Xbox) |wykonawca= |album= |rok= 1993 |dlc= |tryb= Solo |tanp= Mężczyzna (♂) |trud= |wysi= (JD3) |truch=4 |zruch=3 (JD3) |piktokolor= |kolorr= (Strzałki) |mashup= |alt= |ipikto=88 (JD) 75 (JD3) |kod=Louie |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU&t=119s}} "Louie Louie" w wykonaniu znajduje się w i jako DLC na Xboxa. Wygląd Tancerza Jest to mężczyzna który przypomina młodego Iggy'ego Popa. Ma włosy do ramion w kolorze morskim. Nosi jasnoniebieski podkoszulek, bransolety na obu dłoniach, niebieskie, podarte jeansy i zielono-niebieskie buty. W , jego schemat kolorów jest nieco bardziej zielony, dziury w jeansach mniej widoczne, a buty mają mniej widoczną teksturę. Remake W Remake'u, ma jasnoniebieski zarys. Schemat kolorów bazuje na oryginalnym, bransolety są bardziej widoczne, a tekstura na butach znowu bardziej widoczna. Tło Tłem jest czerwony las z czarnymi zarysami drzew. W dodane zostałe czarne spadające liście oraz niebieski dym wydobywający się z ziemi. Trzęsi-Ruchy W układzie są 4 Trzęsi-Ruchy w wersji : Trzęsi-Ruch 1: Trzęś rękami w powietrzu, jakbyś grał na bębnach. To pierwszy ruch w układzie. Trzęsi-Ruchy 2, 3, i 4: Po pierwszych dwóch zwrotkach i refrenach piosenki, mocno potrząsaj prawą ręką, jakbyś grał solówkę na gitarze. Louiesm1.png|Trzęsi-Ruch 1 Louiesm2.png|Trzęsi-Ruchy 2, 3, and 4 Złote Ruchy W wersji są 3 Złote Ruchy: Złoty Ruch 1: Podnieś ręce do góry. Złoty Ruch 2: Wykonaj "rozwalenie gitary", trzymając obie dłonie razem i uderzając nimi w stronę podłogi. Złoty Ruch 3: Podnieś ręce do góry pochylając się do przodu. louiegm1.png|Złoty Ruch 1 louiegm2.png|Złoty Ruch 2 louiegm3.png|Złoty Ruch 3 Występowanie w Mashupach występuje w następujących Mashupach: *''Good Feeling'' *''So What'' *''Super Bass'' *''The Final Countdown'' Ciekawostki Ogólne *'' '' samo w sobie nie jestem oryginalną piosenką, tylko coverem piosenki . **To sprawia, że jest pierwszą piosenką w serii, która została scoverowana przez osobę niezwiązaną z Ubisoftem. *W , słowa "I think about the meaning of my life again" są podzielone na "I think about/The meaning of my life again"; w jest to podzielone jeszcze inaczej: "I think about the meaning/Of my life again". **Dodatkowo, T w słowie "the" przypadkowo jest dużą literą w drugim przypadku. *W apostrofy w "But I'm as bent" i "I'm tryin' to do it right but" są niepoprawnie oddzielone od I, toteż tekst wyświetlany jest jako "But I 'm as bent" oraz "I 'm tryin to do it right but". **Dodatkowo, "tryin" nie ma swojego apostrofu. *W słowo "Alright" jest zapisane jako "A'll'right". Wersja Klasyczna *'' '' oraz Who Let the Dogs Out? to jedyne układy w których Trzęsi-Ruchy różnią się od siebie. *'' '' ma najszybciej występujący Trzęsi-Ruch w (już 10 sekund po starcie piosenki). *W wersji jest błąd: na koniec, tancerz ponownie pojawia się na początkowej pozycji, ale tylko na chwilę, gdyż od razu przysłonięty jest przez ekran punktacji. *Piktogram dla Trzęsi-Ruchów 2, 3 i 4 jest prawie identyczny do piktogramu Trzęsi-Ruchów z Lump, zarówno w kolorze, jak i w kształcie. *Tancerz pojawia się w Video Killed the Radio Star. *W wersji intro (z męskim głosem mówiącym "And now, the news") jest zakryte dźwiękiem dzwonka. **Dźwięk ten został usunięty w Remake'u.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8F9em2uenY *W , Złoty Ruch 3 ma błąd, który powoduje, że nie pojawia się napis "YEAH!", nawet jeśli ruch został wykonany poprawnie. Słyszalny jest tylko dźwięk. Galeria Pliki Gry Louie JD1 square.png|'' '' louie.jpg|'' '' ( pliki/Zastępczy kwadrat remake) louie pictos-sprite.png|Piktogramy Screeny z Gry LouieLouieMenu.png|'' '' w menu Louie JD3 Menu.png|'' '' w menu Louie CoachSelectMenu JD3.png| ekran wyboru tancerza Filmiki Oficjalne Audio Louie Louie (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Zwiastun Louie Louie - Zwiastun (US) Gameplaye Louie Louie - Just Dance-0 Louie Louie - Just Dance 3-0 Odnośniki Nawigacja en:Louie Louie pt-br: Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:1990s Kategoria:Piosenki Rockowe Kategoria:Piosenki Solo Kategoria:Mężczyźni Solo Kategoria:Łatwe Piosenki Kategoria:Intensywne Piosenki Kategoria:Umiarkowane Piosenki Kategoria:DLC Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance (grze wideo) Kategoria:DLC Just Dance 3 Kategoria:Jérémy Paquet Kategoria:Cover Kategoria:Degradacja Kategoria:Recyklowane DLC